51 Days and a Bit
by Always RuroKen
Summary: Aoshi tries to help Misao get over a bad breakup with Soujiro but falls for her in the process. And what's this about watching the sunset 51 days in a row for love to be reciprocated? (High-school AU) I got the inspiration for this fic from a song by the vocaloid GUMI, called 'オサナナブル' or 'Childhood Blue'
1. Chapter 1

"Misao?" Is she crying?

"G-go away… Aoshi-sama…" a sniff. "I-I… I'm fine… Really!" She is definitely crying. That isn't good. If someone made her cry, I'm going to kill them.

I don't go away. Instead, I sit down on the school roof next to her. "If you insist that you are fine then why are you crying?" I take a pack of tissues from my bag and hand them to her.

The plastic of the tissue pack makes a loud crinkling sound as she takes it, holding it tightly, like a lifeline. "I'm not crying." She says, wiping her eyes. "I'm…" she thinks. "Uh… Allergies?"

I raise an eyebrow.

She falls silent.

I wait.

She avoids my gaze but breaks the silence. "Is it possible to just… Get tired of someone? Spend time with them… Say that you like them… Then just… Get tired?" She looks at me, her beautiful sea-colored eyes brimming with tears again.

I try not to show any anger. "Is this about that bastard- I mean, Seta?"

Misao laughs a little, her eyes seeming so sad I feel physical pain just from seeing her in such a way. "You never liked him, did you, Aoshi-sama?"

I am furious. I tried to suspend my judgement of Seta Soujiro for Misao's sake – and he betrayed her trust. I am _absolutely_ furious. If murder wasn't illegal, I would have already killed him. Actually, I don't care. I'm still going to kill him.

Misao blew her nose. "Y'know, he never stopped smiling. He just said a thing like, 'hey I'm tired of you – sorry, but let's break up', and he kept smiling. It was kind of an embarrassed smile, as if he was admitting to something like accidentally taking someone else's gym clothes." She smiled tiredly. "Soujiro-kun never stops smiling." She turns to me. "He actually kind of reminded me of you at firs, Aoshi-sama."

I try even harder to keep my face expressionless. "And why was that?" Why the fuck would she date a guy like that, _especially_ if he reminded her of me? And anyway, I was nothing like Seta!

"Aoshi-sama doesn't stop frowning. Never smiling, showing not many feelings. Soujiro-kun's like that. He smiles, no matter what, never showing what he's thinking." She bites her lip, trying to stop the tears. "I think… If he ever showed his feelings, it would be when he's completely broken…"

I take Misao's hand in my own for a second, not realizing what I'm doing. I look her straight in the eyes and make sure she's paying attention. "I will be right back." I say. I'm breathing hard, and I stand up and leaving my bag, I head over to the empty classroom where Seta Soujiro and his group of 'friends' stay during the break.

I throw the door open, and here he is. He's sitting on the desk, talking to Honjou. Like nothing's happened. Like he hadn't just broken Misao's heart. I'm going to kill him. I have not felt anger like this in a long time. "Seta."

He looks up with a disarming smile. It's disgustingly fake. "Yes, Shinomori-kun?"

"Don't fuck around." Honjou backs away. I give up on being expressionless and let my anger show through in all its intensity. "Misao's crying because of you."

Misao had described that smile perfectly. The embarrassed one. He didn't take anyone's gym clothes. He had just hurt Misao. And did I mention that I was going to kill him? "Oh, yes. That was… Regrettable." He says, wincing slightly. "You know how it is." He tries to be ingratiating.

"No." I say, walking forward. "No I don't know how it is."

"Ahh, come on, Shinomori-kun-"

I don't let him finish, because I've already picked him up by the front of his shirt. "If you so much as look at Misao…" I say, lifting him higher. "I will make your life a living hell."

He stopped smiling as my fist connected with his face and sent him flying across the room. That felt really good. "I don't make empty threats." I say, leaving and not bothering to shut the door.

In the hallway, a very breathless Himura ran up to me. "Please tell this one you didn't kill Seta just now." He says, sounding almost resigned. "I don't know if this one can get Master to bail you out of jail like he did for Sano, indeed not."

I turn to him. "Not yet, at least, though I'm going to regret it later." Wry humor is almost the only thing I can manage now. Either that or going back into that classroom and beating the shit out of Seta.

"Misao-dono was afraid you'd do something stupid. She said you ran off with a face like someone who was going to commit a murder, indeed she did." He shakes his head. "You're so rational and calculating, Aoshi, but when Misao-dono gets involved…" It's very good for him and me that he does not finish his sentence.

"Speaking of Misao-dono…" he says. "Here she comes now."

I turn at the sound of approaching footsteps and Misao runs up to me and grabs my arm, almost like she's hugging it. "I thought you were gonna do something crazy, Aoshi-sama…" she says. For a second, I think she's about to cry. If _I_ made her cry, I couldn't just punch myself in the face.

I awkwardly pat her shoulder. "Why does everyone seem to think that I am both capable of murder _and_ irrational thought?" I say, shaking my head. "At this point, I'm not sure which one is worse."

And she looks up at me and smiles, and her beautiful eyes are free of tears, and realize that I have given up entirely on rational thought – for the moment, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Misao runs up to catch up to me. Since we live in the same house we walk together. I turn, knowing the sound of her footsteps, and point at her. "We're going to a café."

She blinks. "Wha-?"

"And then the arcade, and then a movie. And anywhere else you want to go." I look at my watch. "We'll be back at the Aoiya at eight-ish."

I had parked my motorcycle outside of the school today. Misao laughs. "How come?"

"The food is because you're hungry – and so am I. The arcade is because you like arcades. And the movie is because I think it's one you like."

Misao shakes her head. "If you were any other guy, I'd think you were taking me out on a date." She mutters. I was not meant to hear that, but I still raise an eyebrow. What is that supposed to mean – if I was any other guy? I _am_ a guy.

"Thanks, Aoshi-sama!" She smiles, but she seems to look tired. She hasn't been as energetic lately. Because of that bastard Seta. I swear to god, if he so much as breathes the wrong way, I'm going to use that as an excuse to beat him up.

Misao had always liked riding my bike. I was relieved that today was no different. I gun the engine as I ride past the shopping district and turn a corner with a screech, coming to a stop in front of the 'Black Cat Café'.

She gets off. I look at her, gauging her reaction. "You've never been here before, right?" I ask carefully.

"No, never." She says.

The bells on the door jingle as we step in. She looks around, and she looks happy, which is good. This café has a lot of sweets, cute ones, as well as more filling food. I had spent an entire four hours on the internet, searching cafés that a cute girl would like. I don't know why all these date spots came up.

Misao's school loafers make clacking sounds as she almost _dances_ over the parquet. "Which ones do you like?" I ask, pointing at the glass counter.

The shopkeeper bows and grins to us and I incline my head back, and Misao bows, a smile on her face. "I like _all_ of them!" she giggles. She gets her wallet out of her bag and points at a pastry in the shape of a cat. "But I'll just get that one."

"You're not paying." I say. "I am."

She tries to be politely frugal with my money, but I end up just getting anything she even glances at. This is going to be a _good_ day for her dammit. And it's not like I don't have enough money. As Misao eats, I carefully watch her reactions, remembering everything she likes. If ever, we are to go here together again, I'll know what to get for her. Also, I seem to like it when she sort of embarrassedly looks up at me, smiling a little with a little bit of pink cream on her cheek. I'm not weird. There's a perfectly valid reason for that. I just have not found it yet. I take a deep drink of green tea and search vaguely for inner peace.

"Thanks, Aoshi-sama!"

"It's nothing."

"Is not! I haven't had fun like this in a long time!" she says indignantly, and I suppress the sudden and very irrational urge to ruffle her hair. But that was good. She was having fun. I was doing my job, and I was doing it well. Part one of three-part plan complete and successful.

After we are done with the Black Cat Café, I cut through late afternoon traffic to the arcade. I have never been in such a place before. Misao ends up teaching me how to play a first-person shooter, and I pride myself on winning, although by only a point. The gun never shoots where I'm pointing it, dammit. Nothing like a blade.

I check my watch. "Movie time." I say.

Misao grins. "Thank you so much." She says again.

"Don't thank me yet." I say, knowing full well that the movie we were going to see was a long-awaited one on Misao's part. It has her two favorite actors in it, some good-looking guy who looked eighteen but was actually something like thirty and a funny guy who was apparently a really good actor, but he reminded me too much of Seta. I never really watch movies so they were not exactly very familiar to me.

As we drive through evening traffic, Misao leans her head against my back and tightens her arms around me. I almost drive into a tree, then quickly correct myself. That was unexpected, but not unpleasant. I'd call it a favorable turn of events, I guess.

We alight at the movie theater with ten minutes to spare. "Now guess." I say.

"Huh? Guess what?"

"The movie." I say. "A long-awaited one on your part."

Misao puts a hand to her mouth. "You _didn't._ " she leans forward. "Is it ' _Bakuman_ '?"

I nod. "Correct guess."

She squeals, jumping up and down.

During the movie, her eyes widen more and more, and she laughs at all the jokes, clenches her fists when an inspirational moment happens and sniffs when the sad parts come up. She really seems to be liking it. That was good.

After the movie ends, she chatters away happily, and I'm only half paying attention to it. I'm paying more attention to her than to the screen. I like it when she's happy. She almost glows with some beautiful inner light. It's brighter when she smiles, and looking into her eyes I am almost blinded. That's irrational, but it's true.

"Did you enjoy today?" I ask after we arrive home on the bike, riding against the wind through the lights of the city, her arms tightening around my middle.

"Yeah!" she grins, and I can see that she did enjoy it. Her hair is windblown, her cheeks are pink and her beautiful sea-green eyes are shining.

I smile without realizing it. "Good." I finally allow myself to ruffle her hair and head inside.

She giggles, and I turn around to her putting a hand to her head with her cheeks seeming to be tint pinker than before. God she's adorable.

 _Wait_.

Where did that come from? I head inside with one purpose, and that is to fully clean myself of strange and irrational thoughts and feelings. I think showers and tea are good for that. Watching cat videos also. But no-one can know about that.


	3. Chapter 3

I wait for her today at the school gates again. She grins at me, but looks slightly anxious. "Hey… Aoshi-sama?"

I put up my guard. _If I have to punch Seta again, I will do so with the utmost of pleasure._ "What is it?"

She puts her hands together. "Um… Well, I'm gonna be home a bit late today… So go on ahead without me!"

I raise an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Well…" Misao blushes a little and looks down at the ground. I put up my guard. "Well, there's this thing where if you watch the sun set from the top of the hill for fifty-one days, your…" she stops and continues in a quieter voice. "Your love will be reciprocated…!"

I have several problems with that. "Do you have to stand there for fifty-one days, non-stop? Isn't that a bit desperate?" Then the full implication of what she's saying hits me. "Wait… _Love_ will be reciprocated?"

Misao crosses her arms. "It's more like a good luck charm. Don't call it _desperate_! It's something Kaoru-san told me about and look at her, she ended up with Himura!" She says indignantly. "And it's not non-stop. Just every day after school." She laughs. "I'm not gonna just camp out there! Now _that_ is desperate!"

"Is it someone I know?" I ask. "If it's Seta again I'm going to-"

"No, no!" she says, her cheeks reddening again. "Not Soujiro-kun. I-It doesn't matter." Misao shakes her head. "Anyway, I'll be going-"

"I'll come with you." I say quickly. "If you have to watch the sun set by the time you get back to the Aoiya it'll be dark. You shouldn't walk alone through the city at night."

She shakes her head but she is smiling. "Oh, honestly!" she skips on ahead of me. "Treating me like a child again! You know I'm a martial artist, right?"

I follow her, still trying to use the powers of deduction to find out who the hell it was she wanted to 'reciprocate her love'. Was it someone I knew? Someone in the upper classes? Someone who didn't deserve her? _Well, that last one's too easy._

 _What if it was some college guy with a Maserati? I'd fight him anyway. Screw his Maserati. I bet he bought it with his parents' money. He probably failed his college exams twice. Who the hell does he think he is, going after high-school girls? It's because no sane girl his own age would go for a guy like that, even if he_ did _have Maserati._

 _He's probably lying about having one, actually. He seems like the type of guy who probably thought he was a delinquent in middle school and dyed his hair blond but was too weak to even qualify as one. He only goes after girls so that he can brag about having one, to his_ one _friend. Asshole._

I catch up to Misao. "Listen." I say urgently. "Even if he's in college and has a Maserati it doesn't make him a worthwhile human being. He probably made his parents get it for him."

Misao looks at me, confusion written all over her features. " _Who_?" she asks, her eyebrows arching. "Aoshi-sama? What are you talking about?" She looks amused but mostly puzzled.

 _Damn. I got carried away._ "N-never mind." I say quickly. _I need to get it together dammit. Where is the rational thought here?_

She laughs. "That Rooster-head was saying something about wanting a Maserati. He's always reading those foreign car catalogues, you know? And when Himura asked him why he wanted such a thing, when he could just take the train, he said it was for picking up chicks! He doesn't even know how to drive!"

"Takani probably punched him." I resist the urge to roll m eyes. _Those two are so obvious. How dense is Sagara that he can't figure it out?_

Misao grins. "Well, she didn't _punch_ him, she _slapped_ him."

"Technicalities."

She laughs again. I like it when she does that. She looks nice. I'm pretty sure that it's not the right word to use, but I can't really think straight when she laughs like that.

When we reach the top of the hill, sunset is only a minute away. I watch her carefully. _But seriously. She'll go up here for fifty-one days? She must really like this guy._ The thought bothers me.

"Aoshi-sama!" she calls. "The sun's setting!"

My first thought is, _My watch is off by a minute._ My second thought never comes, leaving my mind completely blank. Because when I look up at Misao, her hands folded over her heart, looking into the sunset, with little gold flecks in her eyes fro the reflections, I cannot think of anything but who is in front of me.

Misao looks determined, a slight breeze blowing her braid off her shoulder and her bangs from her face. Her lips are slightly parted and she seems to be leaning forward a little, standing on the edge. She's _ethereal_. Like she'll suddenly rise into the air and fly off into the golden sky. She's _beautiful_. And so strong.

And then the sun is finally gone and she turns back to me with a smile. Did I mention that I really liked it when she smiled? "You know…" she says thoughtfully, walking over to me. "I think that there are no supernatural 'good-luck' airy-fairy sort of mystical powers that make this 'fifty-one day' thing special." Misao looks up, her eyes meeting mine. "It's because for fifty-one days you go up here, you watch the sun set, you think of the person you love – and gather fifty-one bits of courage to tell them. And even if they don't accept you, that's okay, because at least you had the bravery."

My eyes widen. "…Oh." _Wow. How intelligent of me._ I'm staring at her.

Then she grins and skips ahead of me down the path. "Hurry up, Aoshi-sama! Gotta get back before it's too late!" she turns around and laughs. "Fifty more days to go!" she says cheerfully.

I nod and follow her down. On the way back we stop by a convenience store. I buy myself a can of green tea, and Misao wants iced coffee. "You shouldn't drink coffee this late, you won't be able to sleep." I say.

She pouts at me. "Just because I'm in my first year of high-school and you're in the last, you don't have to treat me like a kid, you know."

I raise an eyebrow. "You're going to be tired tomorrow." I say, but buy it anyway.

And as she twirls down the sidewalk, drinking canned coffee, illuminated by streetlights and her own smile, I begin understanding something.

 _Perfect timing. Right when she's trying to get some other guy._

 _I'm in love with her, dammit._


	4. Chapter 4

"Sh!" A small hand is put over my mouth and I am dragged behind a bush, just as I am about to call out to Sagara to ask where Misao is. _What the f-_ I raise myself up and look at the person I was expecting. _Oh. It's her._

"Misao, wha-"

"Sh! Seriously, Aoshi-sama!" she taps my shoulder. "Please be really quiet and watch." She says urgently. So I watch Sagara pace around the school gate, a new-looking red motorcycle parked nearby. _Did he get a new bike?_

"Is there something in particular I am supposed to be watching?" I whisper.

Misao gestures at Sagara. "This Rooster-head is going to ask Megumi-san out." She giggles quietly. "I tried to set them up during lunch, but it didn't work, so now he's going freestyle." She taps my shoulder excitedly. "If things don't go well, we jump out and distract her."

"Ah." _I see. The Rooster will try to court the Fox. Sounds like some sort of fairy-tale that doesn't end well_.

"She's here!" Misao whisper-squeals, pulling the sleeve of my school blazer.

And indeed, Takani Megumi approaches Sagara. "You said there was something you wanted to talk about." She says. With a smirk she crosses her arms. "Are you failing in Science again and want me to tutor you?"

Sagara awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, unable to meet her eyes. "Uh… Yeah I _am_ but… No, I uh…" he mutters, cheeks a bit pinker than usual. "The bike…"

Takani looks over his shoulder. "Is that a new bike?" she looks at him in surprise. "How d'you manage to get _that_ , Rooster-head?"

Seeming to get his composure back, Sagara grins. "I'm just _that_ amazing, Vixen."

Rolling her eyes, Takani looks at the bike a little closer. "What, is this a step down from the Maserati you wanted? Are you going to try to pick up girls with your nice new motorcycle?" she flicks her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever. I'll see you around, Rooster."

" _No_." says Sagara firmly. "You can't pick up girls on a _motorcycle_ , Vixen, are you kidding me?" He holds out a helmet to her. "A-a motorcycle… You can only fit one girl on the back of it."

"Eh?" Takani looks at him.

Sagara brushes his hair back, flustered again. "What I'm sayin' is, there's only one girl who I want on my bike, get it?"

"W-what are you even-"

"And here I was, tryin' to be all smooth and shit…" As Takani stares at him, he groans in frustration. Then he shakes the helmet he's holding out to her. With his face redder than his headband, he looks her in the eyes. "Basically, I like ya a lot, Takani Megumi. Wanna go for a ride?"

Not meeting his eyes, her cheeks also red, Takani takes the helmet. "I-I guess that'd be okay…" she says.

As they drive off, beside me Misao cheers silently. _Finally. God those two were clueless._ Misao stands up, brushing leaves off her skirt and I stand also. "The hill." I say. "It's the twenty-fifth day. Let's go."

Misao looks at me, blushing a little. "E-eh!? You're keeping track?"

I look away. "…Yeah. Just in case… You forgot or something." Then I look back at her. "Coming from someone who bases her study schedule around her favorite TV shows… Me keeping track of such a thing is perfectly normal."

She laughs. "Ouch! No mercy, huh, Aoshi-sama?"

"Just stating the facts. You have your priorities sorted."

We walk up the hill chatting idly, when someone – or rather _two_ someones catch up to us. Himura and Kamiya jog until they reach us, on the hill. Misao looks at the two of them. "Don't you two have kendo club?"

Kamiya rolls her eyes. "They cancelled it because of exams coming up."

Himura looks sheepish. "They expect us to go and study like good students, indeed they do."

The four of us continue walking. I admit, I am a bit annoyed, but the company does not seem so bad after a while. "So, how long have you been doing this, Misao-chan?" asks Kamiya.

"Uh... Twenty-something… Twenty uh…" she looks at her phone and before she can open her calendar, I answer.

"Twenty-five days."

Himura looks at me. "Oro!" he exclaims. "Have you been going up here with Misao-dono for that long?" Kamiya looks at me, mirroring his facial expression. Misao looks away – and I think she's blushing.

"Yes." I answer. _Now please don't ask any more questions._

Kamiya smirks at me. "Oh _really_?" she trills. I blankly stare at her – trying not to glare, but still be intimidating enough for her to stop talking. It works on Sagara and Himura. But apparently that doesn't work on Kamiya. "Aoshi-san! Are you just going up to the hill because you have some love you want reciprocated as well? You're just using Misao-chan as an excuse, aren't you?"

Himura raises his hands, ever the peacemaker. "Now, now, Kaoru-dono. Aoshi doesn't seem like the kind of person who would have unrequited love, indeed he doesn't. Girls are practically throwing themselves at him! Indeed, the other day, he opened his shoe locker and a pile of love letters fell out! He's had so many confessions this month, Sano and I are no longer keeping track."

 _Himura, you're not helping._ Misao looks at me. "Seriously?" she asks. She looks a bit offended.

I stare at both Kamiya and Himura, willing them to please shut up. "He's exaggerating. Kamiya is just _wrong_."

"But surely, if Kenshin's right, you have a girlfriend?" Kamiya keeps talking and I am tempted to throw something at her.

"Oro!" Himura exclaims. "You never told this one!"

Misao stares at me. "Is this true, Aoshi-sama?" she has that dangerous facial expression as if she's going to stab someone while laughing. Hopefully not me.

"I don't have one." I say. "Don't just assume things." Is it just my imagination, or does Misao look relieved? "Now hurry up." I look at the two cling-ons. I turn to Misao. "We're going to miss the sunset."


	5. Chapter 5

It is the fifty-first day and Misao meets me by the shoe lockers. "You had your last exam, didn't you?" she asks by way of greeting.

I nod. "I did." I try to surreptitiously shove a love letter back in before it falls out with my shoes.

"How d'ya think you did?" she asks.

"Well enough, considering the amount I'd studied." I say, shrugging.

We continue out the school gates quietly. Finally, Misao looks over at me. "Who was that letter from?" she asks lightly.

"I didn't look." I say. "It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that! I bet the poor girl spent so much time agonizing over how to get it across to you!" she exclaims.

 _Well that was the wrong thing to say._ We walk up the path leading to the hill. "If she wrote a letter rather than taking the time to see me in person, she can wait a little longer to be turned down." I say stiffly. _That also sounds wrong._ "I like someone else." I say so quietly, I don't think she heard me. I rake the hair back from my face. "Do you want something to drink?" I say, spotting a welcome distraction – a vending machine.

She looks at me for a while before saying yes. I buy her a fruit juice and myself an iced green tea. As she sips it, she keeps casting glances at me. "You know, you once said to a girl that you needed to concentrate on exams and therefore had no time for a girlfriend… But… Now that exams are over, will you go out with someone?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I am not as indiscriminate as you think, Misao." I say, amused. "Exams were a very welcome excuse."

Misao nods and we begin to talk about other things. We slowly make our way up the hill and reach the top just as the sun begins to set. Misao looks out onto the city, looking once more as if she wants to fly away into the golden sky. I take a deep breath in and out.

"Who'd you fall for this time?" I ask gently. "I'll help out." It hurts to get the words out.

"I…" her voice shakes.

I watch her back. She turns away from the sun and looks at me. Her cheeks are red and she looks determined. As she grabs my hand, she looks me straight in the eyes. "I fell for you, this time!" she bites her lip. "Will you go out with me?"

My mind goes blank. My face is probably red. I open my mouth to say that I will go out with her but what comes out is; "I watch cat videos." Misao looks at me and then begins to laugh. I cough, regaining some of my composure. "Yes. I mean, yes, I'll go out with you. I… Like you a lot."

She takes my other hand in hers and she's smiling so widely. "You're never going to live this one down, Aoshi-sama!"

I smile a little. "Whenever I look at you I cannot think straight. I… Meant to say, I'm probably not going to be what you expected me to be. But I will always do my best."

Misao laughs. "Don't worry! I like cats too." Just as she stands on tiptoe to kiss me (either on the cheek or the lips, I'm not sure) I can hear a rustle in the bushes.

"Oww…" someone mutters. "Stop elbowing me, Vixen!"

"Shut up!" someone else hisses. "They'll hear you!"

"Orororo…"

"Idiots!"

"Shush!"

I tap Misao's shoulder, then pick up my empty can of green tea and throw it into the bushes. There is a sound of it hitting something hard and Sagara shoots up out of the leaves, rubbing his head. "Oww, shit!"

I look at him pointedly and Misao covers her mouth, her cheeks red. Sagara grins guiltily and sinks down into the bushes again so that only the top of his spiky hair is visible. There is a lot of scuffling and I can see the shapes of Himura, Kamiya, Takani and Sagara escaping down the hill, cussing each other out.

I look back at Misao. "Now, where were-"

But she cuts me off with a small peck on the lips. My mind goes blank again.

And as she skips away down the hill, waving at me to catch up, I bring a hand to my mouth, blushing like a schoolgirl. The only person able to produce that effect on me… I shake my head with a smile. "Only you." I mutter. "Misao…"


End file.
